1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced archery arrow shaft, including a hollow tubular core having an integral two-part reinforcing sleeve, where the sleeve is disposed in lining or covering relation on the core, or else is sandwiched between the core and at least one other layer. The present invention also relates to a method of making the arrow shaft, and to a front-loaded arrow which is made using the described shaft.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite arrow shaft including a hollow tubular core, a two-part reinforcing sleeve either surrounding the core, lining the core or sandwiched between the core and at least one other layer, where the sleeve is integrally attached to the core, and includes an adhesive resin material impregnated into each component of the two-part reinforcing sleeve; as well as to an arrow made using the shaft and a method of making the shaft.
In a specific embodiment, the present invention relates to an arrow shaft of the type described, in which an outer reinforcing sleeve is used outside of the core, and a decoration or pattern is applied to a woven or non-woven fabric, which forms a front portion of the outer reinforcing sleeve, before it is placed outside of, and covering the core.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many different types of arrows are known for use in hunting and in sport archery. Many different arrows may be found in class 473, subclass 578, and the subclasses immediately following.
Examples of some of the issued patents disclosing archery arrows include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,234,190, 4,489,949, 4,533,146, 4,534,568, 4,795,165, and 4,900,038.
It has become fairly standardized for archery arrows to be made using a graphite or other carbon-containing material in the construction of the hollow arrow shaft. Tubular metal shafts have, alternatively, also been used.
However, there are some drawbacks with the use of carbon composite arrow shafts, including the tendency of some of the arrow shafts to become slightly warped during curing thereof, in the manufacturing process, leading to scrap.
Another limitation on conventional carbon composite arrow shafts is that, although they are adequate for normal usage, under heavy-duty use and in extreme conditions, such arrow shafts may fail.
Hunting arrows are placed under significant stresses during the placement of the arrows in bows, during release, and during the entry of the arrow into a target. If these types of stresses become more than the arrow shaft can withstand, carbon composite arrows may crack, break or splinter, thus necessitating the expense of purchasing replacement arrows.
Although such arrow failure is relatively uncommon and exceptional, improvements in arrow technology are always welcome. Experienced hunters and sportsmen often seek out premium quality products, which are the most reliable and durable available.
The present applicant has patented fabric-wrapped arrows with a carbon core in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,520,876 and 6,866,599.
A number of arrows are known which teach a “front-of-center” weight distribution in which more weight is placed forward of the arrow midpoint than is placed behind the midpoint. Examples of this type of arrow can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,179,736, 6,554,725, and 6,554,726.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for improved archery arrow shafts.
A need exists for an arrow shaft having a strengthened and reinforced tubular core, and which also is constructed and arranged to have a front-of-center weight distribution.
A need also exists for decorated archery arrows with a front-of-center weight distribution, which carry an image or pattern thereon, in which the pattern is durable and long-lasting.
A need also exists for an arrow shaft using an improved design for front-of-center weight distribution without requiring auxiliary weights to be added to the shaft.